The present invention relates to a safety device for firearms and more specifically a firearm safety device adapted to be secured to a firearm for preventing access to and actuation of the trigger.
Referring to FIG. 1, a known firearm is shown generally at 10. The firearm includes a trigger 12 having a front portion 14 which is actuated or pulled to discharge the firearm 10. A trigger guard 16 extends from the firearm 10 and around the trigger 12 to help prevent unintended actuation of the trigger 12. The trigger guard includes an inside surface 16a, an outside surface 16b, and opposing side surfaces (one of which is shown as 16c). Many firearms have a trigger 12 with a back portion 18 disposed within the trigger guard 16 thereby defining a space 20 behind the trigger 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second embodiment of a known firearm is shown generally at 22 having a trigger guard 16. The firearm 22 also includes a trigger 24 having a front portion 26. However, the trigger 24 does not include a back portion disposed within the trigger guard 16 and is therefore referred to as a “solid” trigger. The solid trigger 24 does not have a space defined behind the trigger, although some solid triggers 24 may be perforated by a plurality of holes (not shown) formed through the trigger 24.
Unintended actuation of the trigger 12, 24 by a person handling the firearm 10, 22, and/or unauthorized use by a person, such as a child, present common safety concerns. Firearm safety devices have been developed in an attempt to remedy these concerns. Most known firearm safety devices are attached to the firearm 10, 22 typically to the trigger guard 16 and attempt to block access to or actuation of the trigger 12, 24.
However, for a variety of reasons typical known firearm safety devices do not meet the needs of firearm owners. Many are not adjustable enough to be used on a wide variety of firearms. Many known firearm safety devices can be removed too easily by a person not authorized to use the firearm, while others cannot be removed quickly enough by those who are. Further, many firearm safety devices, even when secured to the firearm, do not adequately prevent discharging the firearm.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved firearm safety device which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and meet the above-stated needs while providing better and more advantageous results.